New Gundam Wings
by heiji
Summary: Gundam Wing à ma manière depuis l'opération météore avec des pilotes très spéciaux qui ont été choisi en fonction d'une prophétie et qui ont chacun une particularité
1. la prophétie

Titre : New Gundam Wing

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, le reste au fur et à mesure…

Résumé: Cinq jeunes pilotes ont été choisis pour défendre les colonies contre Oz mais ses cinq adolescent ne sont pas comme les autres … Ils ont été choisis d'après une vieille prophétie : ce sont des new-types. Chacun d'eux possède un pouvoir très particulier … Ceci est une version réécrite de Gundam Wing depuis l'opération météore.

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi du tout ! Snif !

Prologue :

An 195 après la colonisation : Les colonies opprimées depuis des années par Oz et l'Alliance ont décidé d'envoyer sur terre des pilotes pour les défendre. Cette tentative désespérée avait pris le nom de code d'opération météore. Ses pilotes avaient été choisi individuellement par cinq scientifiques ayant conclu un accord. Certes, en apparence, ils avaient été choisi pour leurs qualités innées de pilotes. Cependant ses cinq jeunes n'avaient pas été choisi par hasard mais par rapport à une ancienne légende. Cette légende avait été écrite par un homme, il y a plus de trois cent ans avant la colonisation. Cet homme avait entre autre prévu la colonisation et beaucoup d'autres événements tel que l'assassinat d'Heero Yuy, dirigeant des colonies. Beaucoup avaient tenté de contrecarrer ces prophéties, mais personne n'y était jamais arrivé et elles s'étaient toutes réalisées. Mais ces prophéties étaient peu à peu tombées dans l'oubli jusqu'à ce que ses scientifiques s'y intéressent à nouveau et tout particulièrement à la vingt et unième :

En l'an 195 après la colonisation débutera la revanche des colonies sur les organisations qui les ont opprimées. Elles enverront sur terre des robots armés pilotés par cinq pilotes particuliers. Chacun d'eux, malgré leur passé difficile, auront un caractère et un courage inégalable. Habitants des colonies installées dans l'espace, ils seront différents des autres être humains. Ce seront des new types, ils auront une particularité physique, un tatouage de naissance représentant un ange les ailes ouvertes sur le dos de la main droite. Ils posséderont un pouvoir différent qui sera lié à leurs émotions et à leur caractère. Ces pouvoirs ne se révéleront qu'au contact de ce qu'ils pourront contrôler et sous le coup d'une forte émotion et pas avant leur quatorzième année.

Le premier, sans attache, libre et déterminé contrôlera l'air.

Le deuxième, drôle, indomptable, s'infiltrant partout et caméléon pourra maîtriser l'eau.

Le troisième, solitaire, solide, tranquille et posé commandera la terre.

Le quatrième, doux,aimant la vie, joyeux et très expressif aura le contrôle de la nature et des plantes.

Le cinquième, avec un sacré tempérament, sujet à la colère et passionné aura la capacité de commander le feu.

Ces pilotes feront de leurs mieux pour défendre leurs idéaux et découvriront peu à peu d'autres pouvoirs qui les aideront dans leur quête.

Cette prophétie s'arrêtait là sans parler ni de victoire, ni de défaite. Cependant, les cinq scientifiques la prirent très au sérieux et recherchèrent ces cinq enfants si particuliers. Un à un, les scientifiques retrouvèrent ses enfants grâce au détail du tatouage. Les cinq enfants, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei grandirent en ignorant tout des autres futurs pilotes. Ils furent également élevés en ignorant tout de la prophétie et en ignorant tout de leurs pouvoirs respectifs.

Heero, depuis son plus jeune âge, avait appris à contrôler ses émotions, Les réprimant ainsi, son pouvoir ne pouvait pas se déclencher.

Duo, de son côté, avait grandi sur L2, la colonie où l'eau manquait le plus cruellement. Jamais en contact avec l'eau sauf pour boire et pour se laver de temps en temps, il n'avait pu découvrir son pouvoir.

Ce fut la même chose pour Trowa, vivant sur une colonie doté d'un sol artificiel perdue dans l'espace, il n'était jamais entré en contact avec la terre.

Quatre quant à lui, avait grandi enfermé dans une maison luxueuse sur une colonie industrielle et n'en était sorti que très rarement. Il n'avait vu que très peu le monde en dehors de sa maison. Une chose l'avait frappé, c'était les fleurs de sa chambre qui restaient fraîches plusieurs mois alors que celles de ses sœurs fanaient au bout de quelques jours. Sa nurse lui avait répondu qu'il devait avoir les mains vertes. Quatre était le seul à avoir utilisé son pouvoir mais sans s'en rendre compte.

Wufei, lui, avait été élevé par un homme sage, chef de son clan, qui avait deviné dès sa naissance grâce au tatouage, le pouvoir qu'il possédait. Voulant, pour la sécurité de Wufei, tenir le plus longtemps ce secret, le vieil homme l'avait tenu à l'écart de toute flamme.

Ces cinq garçons avaient donc grandi sans rien savoir, sans se connaître. Tout commença avec l'opération météore…

A suivre…

Trois changements cependant en plus par rapport au manga :

1 Meiran est toujours vivante. Ça m'évitera de chercher quelqu'un pour caser Wufei.

2 Trowa sait qu'il a une sœur. Il va profiter d'être sur Terre pour la retrouver.

3 Sœur Hélène a survécu à l'attaque de l'église du père Maxwell.

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise…. Encore une histoire de plus, j'en aibeaucoup en cours. Je suis désolé mais pour me rattraper je les update assez souvent et je n'en mettrai plus avant d'avoir terminé les autres…

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review (même toute petite ) si ça vous a plu….

Une dernière chose, j'ai republié il y a un petit moment le dictionnaire des hn parcequ'elle s'était effacée et j'ai perdu toutes les reviews alors ça me remonterait le moral si ceux qui se rappelle l'avoir lu et avoir laissé une review pouvaiten remettre une parceque voir une fic sans review ça me démoralise... Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, il s'agit de Duo qui parle de son Heero et décrit sa façon de parler de regarder... Merci beaucoup pour ceux qui se donnerons la peine de le faire, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça peut me faire plaisir...


	2. l'eau et la nature

Titre : New Gundam Wing

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : A définir... Je vais peut-être changer un peu...

Résumé : Cinq jeunes pilotes ont été choisis pour défendre les colonies contre Oz, mais ces cinq adolescents ne sont pas comme les autres … Ils ont été choisis d'après une vieille prophétie : ce sont des new-types, chacun d'eux possède un pouvoir très particulier … Ceci est une version réécrite de Gundam Wing depuis l'opération météore.

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi du tout ! Snif !

Réponse aux reviews :

**_Miss AngelLove :_** Merci pour la review. Pour ce qui est des pouvoirs surnaturels, ça ne fait que commencer... Ils vont devoir encore les découvrir. Content que tu es adoré le premier chapitre, espérons que le second ne te décevra pas... Bonne lecture !

**_Ephemeris :_** Merci pour la review. Hé oui ! Ca remonte à un moment mais cette histoire m'inspire vraiment, je suis en train de travailler les chapitres suivants. Quand à ce qui suis à propos de lavage de cerveau, je peux juste te dire que tu te trompes sur quoi sur qui... Mystère... Merci encore pour tout et Bonne lecture !

**_Akasha656: _**Merci pour la review. Content que tu trouves ce début géniale, voilà la suite. Espérons que tu aimera aussi ce chapitre... Bonne lecture !

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Merci pour la review. Ce début est écrit depuis longtemps mais je n'osais pas le publier parceque ça me paraissais trop fantastique... Voilà la suite qui commence avec l'opération météore revisitée... Pour les problèmes liés au pouvoir, ils vont arriver progressivement, il faut leur laisser le temps de s'en rendre compte... Voilà la suite, elle te plaira j'espère... Bonne lecture !

**_Angel of Sorrow : _**Merci pour la review et pour le compliment. Voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas... Bonne lecture !

**_Naïa :_** Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! T'es méchante avec moi ! C'est pas juste ! Je vais pleurer ! Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Quatre : Allons calme-toi...

Je peux pas Naïa me détesteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Quatre : Allons c'est pas grave...

Si ! Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! En plus, elle va encore plus me détester quand elle aura lu ce chapitre ! Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Quatre : Bon ben je crois que c'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin, il vaux mieux que tu lises le chapitre... Bonne lecture !

**_Thealie : _**Merci pour la review, si j'ai demandé à ceux qui avait laissé une review pour le dictionnaire des hn de m'en remettre une, c'est parceque je voulais imprimer ma fic et les reviews qui allaient avec mais elles sont perdues, et tu es la seule a avoir voulue m'en remettre une... Fais vraiment comme tu veux mais ça me ferai très plaisir ! Je te remercie quand même de proposer de m'en remettre une. Sinon je suis content que ce petit prologue te plaise, voilà la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Youkai :_** Merci pour la review et pour le compliment... Ce prologue m'a donné un peu de mal mais voilà la suite... J'espère que tu l'appréciera lui aussi... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

L'opération météore. Cette opération lancée par les colonies avait pour but de les venger de la terre dont elles subissaient le joug. Cinq armures mobiles furent envoyées sur terre. Ces cinq armures entièrement en gundanium furent appelées Gundam. Avec elles, cinq pilotes furent envoyés sur Terre.

A l'intérieur du Gundam 01 :

Heero examina son radar alors qu'il entrait dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Quelque chose attira son attention, cinq points semblables apparurent sur son radar, soit quatre navettes qui ressemblaient à la sienne. Tout à coup, J apparut sur son écran de contrôle.

Heero : J...

J : Tout ce passe bien pour l'instant ?

Heero : Quatre navettes comme la mienne sont apparues sur mon radar.

J : C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai contacté...

A l'intérieur du Gundam 02 :

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire papy ?

G : Les quatre autres navettes sont des pilotes de gundam comme toi.

Duo : Quoi !

A l'intérieur du Gundam 03 :

Trowa : Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?

S : On devait maintenir le secret...

Trowa : Hum...

A l'intérieur du Gundam 04 :

Quatre : Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant, ça change quelque chose à ma mission ?

H : Non, ça ne change rien à ta mission, tu devras juste agir en équipe avec les autres.

Quatre : Compris.

A l'intérieur du Gundam 05 :

Wufei : Que je prenne contact avec eux une fois sur terre ?

O : Oui. Vous devrez travailler ensemble.

Wufei : Je travaille seul !

O : Tu dois les voir. Vous devez vous rencontrer, il en va de la réussite de votre mission.

Wufei : Bien...

Lentement, les armures firent leur entrée dans l'atmosphère terrestre sans aucun problème majeur.

Toutes sauf une.

Dans une navette stationnée autour de la terre. Quelque chose avait attiré l'attention d'un soldat.

:Lieutenant Zechs, une armure rebelle tente de rentrer dans l'atmosphère.

Lieutenant Zech : Bien, attaquez-la avec les missiles AZ.

: Bien mon lieutenant.

Dans le gundam, la situation tournait au désavantage du pilote.

Duo : Shit !

Duo avait vu sur radar les deux missiles approcher dangereusement de la navette.

Coincé dans son gundam incapable de voler, il ne pouvait se battre pour se défendre.

Duo réfléchit rapidement.

Duo : La seule solution, c'est d'abandonner la navette et de tenter d'atterrir sans trop de dégâts. Mais je ne peux pas le faire de trop haut, sinon je vais me fracasser !

Duo regarda l'altitude, il était à mille mètres.

Duo : Encore un peu et je pourrais laisser la navette exploser.

Les secondes paraissaient durer une éternité pour Duo. Il voulait attendre encore un peu mais les missiles se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'appareil, ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres.

Duo : Tant pis !

Duo appuya sur le bouton, le gundam se sépara de la navette. Quelques secondes plus tard, la navette explosa. Le gundam tomba. Il était encore à deux cent mètres d'altitude.

Duo, inquiet regarda au dessous de lui. Ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta encore plus.

Duo : Shit !

Ce fut ses derniers mots, la vitesse de la chute fit perdre connaissance à Duo.

Dans le vaisseau dulieutenant Zechs :

: La navette a été détruite mais l'armure s'est échappée... Que devons-nous faire ?

Lieutenant Zechs : Que donne l'analyse de l'armure ?

: Cette armure est en gundanium, elle ne peut pas voler et n'est pas amphibie.

LieutenantZechs : Ce n'est donc pas la peine de faire quoi que ce soit... Vu la hauteur et l'endroit où elle est tombée, le pilote ne s'en sortira pas. Nous pouvons rentrer à la base.

: Bien lieutenant.

* * *

Quatre venait juste d'atterrir lorsque l'écran de son gundam s'alluma.

H : Quatre, j'ai une mission pour toi.

Q : Oui.

H : Un des pilotes a eu des problèmes. On est sans nouvelles de lui. Comme tu es le plus proche de sa position, peux-tu aller jeter un coup d'oeil ?

Q : Bien sûr. Où dois-je aller ?

H : Dans l'océan pacifique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Quatre était parti. Il devait retrouver l'autre pilote le plus vite possible. Son armure n'était pas amphibie et il se trouvait en plein océan, peut-être sous l'eau. Il avait peu de chance de le retrouver en vie. Quatre arriva enfin au dessus de la position que lui avait donnée H. Il ne vit que de l'eau, son radar indiquait une armure mobile à vingt mètres sous l'eau. L'espoir disparut du visage de Quatre. Il est mort sans que j'aie pu le rencontrer... Quatre, à l'aide de son armure, sortit malgré tout l'autre gundam. Il regagna la terre ferme jusqu'à sa planque dans le désert saharien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le cockpit, il s'attendit à trouver un cadavre. Il s'approcha lentement du corps inanimé...Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit l'autre pilote respirer. Incrédule, il porta le pilote à la longue natte jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Doucement, Duo reprit conscience.

_Oh ma tête ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal !_

Lentement Duo tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux. Mais il les referma aussitôt.

: Prends tout ton temps, je suis content que tu te réveilles enfin.

Duo, toujours les yeux à moitié clos : Qui est tu ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

: Je m'appelle Quatre Winner, je suis pilote du Sandrock, un des autres gundams. Je t'ai récupéré après ton combat.

Duo ouvrit enfin les yeux. Devant lui, un jeune garçon blond lui faisait face tout souriant. Duo fut frappé par les yeux bleus de Quatre et la douceur qui s'en dégageait.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Quatre : Tu as été attaqué et tu as dû t'éjecter de la navette...

Duo : Oui, je m'en rappelle, mais j'ai perdu connaissance après...

Quatre : Je suis venu te chercher et je t'ai repêché en plein océan.

Duo : Quoi ! Mais mon armure n'est pas amphibie ! Je serais mort noyé !

Quatre : C'est justement ce que je ne comprends pas. Lorsque je suis venu te chercher, je t'ai cru mort. Mais lorsque j'ai ouvert le gundam, tu étais trempé mais encore en vie.

Duo regarda Quatre, incrédule. Devant le visage innocent qui lui faisait face, Duo accepta l'explication de Quatre sans en demander davantage.

Duo : Alors, je te dois la vie.

Quatre, encore plus souriant : Tu ne me dois rien du tout.

Duo : Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscient ?

Quatre : Depuis deux jours.

Duo : Deux jours !

Quatre : Oui, je t'ai veillé au cas où...

Duo sourit : Hé bien, quand tu as décidé d'aider quelqu'un, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié !

Quatre rougit : C'est la moindre des choses... Puis-je savoir comment tu t'appelles ?

Duo : Oh, excuse moi... Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell.

Quatre : Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Duo !

Duo : C'est moi qui suis content de t'avoir rencontré.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Duo et par conséquent, le sourire de Quatre s'agrandit.

Tout à coup, un petit bruit étrange raisonna dans la pièce, c'était le ventre de Duo qui criait famine.

Quatre, éclatant de rire : Bien, je suppose que tu dois avoir faim...

Duo, honteux mais reconnaissant : Oui, je meurs de faim.

Quatre : Ça tombe bien, je viens de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Duo se leva, Quatre protesta mais Duo ne voulait pas rester au lit. Il suivit donc son hôte jusqu'à la cuisine. La maison où il était possédait plusieurs étages et, apparemment, un grand nombre de chambre. Duo fut étonné par le nombre de plantes vertes qui envahissait les lieux. Des plantes partout envahissaient l'espace. Elles grimpaient aux murs, s'entouraient autour des meubles...

Duo : Mais c'est une vraie jungle ici !

Quatre : Oui, ces fleurs appartenaient à ma mère, elle adorait les fleurs...

Duo : Pourquoi tu parles au passé ?

Quatre : Ma mère est morte...

Duo : Oh Sorry !

Quatre eut une expression de grande tristesse, Duo tenta de détourner la conversation.

Duo : Et qui s'occupe d'elles maintenant ?

Quatre : Personne... Quand je suis arrivé, elles étaient toute mortes mais depuis que je suis revenu, elles semblent reprendre de la vie.

Duo allait interroger Quatre sur cette soudaine vitalité des plantes mais l'arrivée à la cuisine lui fit tout oublier. Duo sauta sur la table bien garnie et dévora tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Quatre s'appuya la tête sur ses mains : Hé bien, tu as de l'appétit !

Duo, relevant la tête, la bouche pleine : Merci...

Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention de Duo : Son tatouage sur la main droite.

Duo : Tiens, j'ai le même tatouage que toi.

Les deux pilotes examinèrent leur mains. Les deux tatouages étaient identiques trait pour trait.

Quatre : C'est bizarre, je l'ai depuis ma naissance.

Duo : Moi, je l'ai depuis aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs...

Quatre, avec un sourire : Encore un mystère de plus.

Duo : Oui, j'ai plein de question à poser au prof...

Quatre : Sois patient, nous devons nous rencontrer dans trois jours et les professeurs nous expliqueront tout.

Duo : Qui ça nous ?

Quatre : Nous, les cinq pilotes de Gundam...

* * *

Heero regarda autour de lui. Sa mission était simple : attaquer la base de San Francisco. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à autant d'ennemis. Malgré ses grandes qualités de soldat, il avait du mal à résister. Des armures se rapprochèrent de lui. Il tenta tant bien que mal de résister mais, il avait beaucoup de mal à garder ses positions.

H : Hn !

Tout à coup, une autre armure arriva. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne. Elle s'attaquait elle aussi aux unités d'Oz. Apparemment, ils avaient les mêmes ennemis. A deux, ils réussirent facilement à battre les unités adverses. Après une longue bataille, ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, ayant détruis toutes les unités d'Oz. Ils se mirent face à face, méfiant l'un et l'autre. Après de longues minutes de silence, Heero se décida à parler.

H : Merci...

: De rien...

Après un long silence, l'inconnu reprit la parole.

: Je suis le pilote du Heavyarms, Trowa Barton.

H : Heero Yuy, pilote du Wing.

Les deux pilotes n'échangèrent pas d'autres paroles et se séparèrent, partant chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Wufei : Meiran, ça suffit !

Wufei dévisagea sa femme qu'il voyait sur l'écran de son gundam.

Meiran : C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas commencer !

Wufei : Tu rigoles j'espère ?

Meiran : Moi qui t'appelais pour te donner une bonne nouvelle !

Wufei : Une bonne nouvelle de ta part, ça m'étonnerait !

Meiran : Puisque tu le prends comme ça...

Meiran raccrocha et l'écran de contrôle devint noir.

Wufei : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai épousé une femme aussi têtue...

Wufei sortit de son gundam et alla se coucher.

_Quel caractère !_

* * *

De leur côté, deux des mentors des pilotes discutaient, isolés des autres.

: J'espère que nos deux pilotes ne se rappellerons pas leur première rencontre.

: Vu le lavage de cerveau que vous m'avez forcé à faire au mien, sûrement pas... Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous avez fait au vôtre.

: Ça n'as plus d'importance aujourd'hui, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'ils ne s'en rappellent plus.

: Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi...

: Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait le moindre problème dans leur mission.

: Mais...

: De toute façon, le problème est réglé...

A suivre...

Et de deux qui utilisent leur pouvoir sans le savoir...

J'espère que vous aimerez ce second chapitre.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si vous avez aimé...


	3. la terre et l'air

Titre : New Gundam Wing

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, le reste au fur et à mesure…

Résumé : Cinq jeunes pilotes ont été choisis pour défendre les colonies contre Oz, mais ces cinq adolescents ne sont pas comme les autres … Ils ont été choisis d'après une vieille prophétie : ce sont des new-types, chacun d'eux possède un pouvoir très particulier … Ceci est une version réécrite de Gundam Wing depuis l'opération météore.

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi du tout ! Snif !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Naïa, Magical Girl Kiki, Miss AngelLove, Ephemeris, Didilove 37, Thealie,Angel Of Sorrow, Hanako32, Akasha656, JustShadowset surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre 3 :

Trowa regarda à nouveau la photographie qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il scrutait tout autour de lui pour trouver cette personne. Mais il ne l'apercevait nulle part. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la photographie. Les paroles que lui avait dites son mentor lorsqu'il lui avait donné cette photo lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur celle qui doit être ta soeur. Voilà une photographie d'elle. Elle s'appelle Catherine Bloom et travaille dans un cirque en Europe, elle est actuellement en France. Tout ça devrait t'aider à la retrouver. Trowa, tu n'as pas de mission avant ta réunion avec les quatre autres pilotes, tu peux donc partir à sa recherche tout de suite si tu veux..._

Trowa tenait entre ses mains le seul souvenir qui lui restait de sa soeur. Sa soeur lui ressemblait vraiment. Plus grande que lui d'un an, elle avait les cheveux bruns elle aussi, mais de grands yeux bleus alors que ceux de Trowa étaient verts. Ils avaient vraiment un air de famille. Relevant la tête à nouveau devant l'entrée des artistes du cirque, il la chercha de nouveau du regard. Depuis son enfance, il avait toujours voulu la retrouver, elle était sa seule famille. Interdit par Oz de quitter les colonies alors que sa soeur était sur Terre, Trowa avait dû attendre l'opération météore pour la rechercher. Tout ce qu'il avait d'elle datait d'avant leur séparation et de leur plus jeune âge, une photo d'eux deux à quatre ans. Il avait donc demandé à son mentor de la rechercher et la veille, la réponse était arrivée avec cette photo de sa soeur où elle avait désormais dix-huit ans.

Trowa scruta les artistes encore une fois. Soudain, une personne sortit du chapiteau. Vêtue d'un costume de scène, un grand sourire sur le visage, elle s'avança vers Trowa sans le regarder. Trowa la dévisagea, c'était elle. C'était sa soeur. Le coeur de Trowa se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux, une émotion incroyable le submergea lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, une émotion comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Tout à coup, le sol se mit à bouger sous les pieds de Trowa. En une fraction de secondes, tout le monde comprit : Un tremblement de terre. Tous les gens autour de Trowa furent pris de panique alors que la toile du chapiteau commençait à bouger. Catherine déséquilibrée, tomba en avant, mais deux bras la rattrapèrent. La terre s'arrêta de bouger. Peu à peu les gens reprirent leur calme. Ce tremblement de terre n'avait duré que quelques secondes...

Catherine, se relevant grâce à l'homme qui l'avait rattrapée : Merci.

T : De rien...

Catherine : Je ne te connais pas toi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, c'est l'entrée des artistes, on ne peut venir ici que si l'on est membre du cirque.

Trowa s'apprêtait à parler, mais Catherine le coupa.

Catherine : Attends... Laisse-moi deviner... Je parie que tu es là pour la place de clown n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa, déconcerté, acquiesça sans savoir pourquoi.

Catherine : Je l'aurais deviné ! Alors je dois t'avouer qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de faire le clown mais de me servir de cible. Je suis lanceuse de couteau. Mais au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Catherine Bloom. Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

Trowa : Trowa Barton.

Catherine : Bien Trowa, et si on faisait un essai ?

Trowa : D'accord...

Trowa suivit Catherine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit et pourquoi il avait dit qu'il voulait travailler dans ce cirque. Peut-être était-ce pour mieux la connaître... Trowa repensa tout à coup à ce léger tremblement de terre, il lui parut étrangement bizarre... Un tremblement de terre en France ce n'était pas fréquent...

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard. Quelque part sur l'océan pacifique.

Duo : Et où a-t-on rendez-vous exactement ?

Quatre : Dans un endroit assez isolé et que les troupes d'Oz surveillent peu en Australie.

Duo : Et on en a pour combien d'heures de vol encore ?

Quatre : Deux.

Duo : Encore !

Quatre : Allons, on n'en a plus pour longtemps...

Duo : C'est facile de dire ça pour toi, moi je ne supporte pas de rester immobile dans cette navette.

Quatre : Je sais. Tu me l'a déjà dit il y a plus d'une heure.

Duo : Pourquoi on n'a pas pris ton gundam ?

Quatre : Pour ne pas nous faire remarquer... Cette navette appartient à mon père et nous amènera où bon nous semble...

Duo : Tu crois que les autres seront déjà là-bas ?

Quatre : Duo, ça fait trois fois que je te dis que je n'en sais rien !

Duo : Et où a lieu cette rencontre exactement ?

Quatre : Dans l'ancien laboratoire de nos cinq mentors, ils nous ont envoyé à chacun un plan sur notre gundam.

Duo, tout à coup, eut l'air préoccupé.

Quatre : Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo, je suis sûr que ton Deathscythe sera bientôt réparé, la famille maganac s'en occupe.

Duo : Oui je sais, mais il fait un peu partie de moi, j'y tiens.

Quatre : Je comprends ça...

Duo : Mais au fait, comment as-tu deviné que je pensais à ça ?

Quatre parut surpris par la question : Je ne sais pas... L'intuition ?

Duo sourit à son nouvel ami, puis reporta son regard à la fenêtre pour fixer l'océan, une drôle de sensation traversa son corps.

* * *

Heero regarda autour de lui. Apparemment, il était le premier à être arrivé. Il se dirigea vers la salle qui allait leur servir de lieu de réunion. Il s'agissait d'un endroit immense où ils pourraient discuter avec leur cinq mentors en même temps. La salle sentait le renfermé et la poussière recouvrait tous les meubles, une fleur desséchée trônait sur la table au centre de la pièce. Heero alluma la lumière quand il entendit du bruit retentir dans l'entrée. Des pas s'approchèrent de la salle. Heero sortit son revolver et se cacha derrière la porte. Après quelques secondes, deux personnes entrèrent et l'une fit quelques pas dans la salle, l'autre restant devant la porte.

: Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Heero pointa son arme dans le dos du nouvel arrivant resté près de la porte qui était apparemment une fille. Il enfonça son arme dans le dos de la jeune fille. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il se retrouva désarmé.

: Quel accueil...

Heero se renfrogna. Maintenant c'est lui qu'on menaçait avec une arme. Il examina un peu plus la personne qui avait battu le soldat parfait, c'était un garçon. Lorsqu'il vit son visage, une drôle de sensation, parcourut son corps, une émotion bizarre qu'Heero n'avait pas su contrôler. Il resta pétrifié devant ce garçon sans pouvoir rien dire et une étrange vision lui vint à l'esprit. Quelque chose de froid frôla Heero.

: Y fait froid ou c'est moi. Y pas un courant d'air ? D'où sort ce vent tout d'un coup ?

Heero ne dit rien regardant toujours les deux nouveaux venus.

: Je me présente, Duo. Et voici Quatre.

Duo tendit le revolver qu'il venait de subtiliser à Heero.

Duo : Puis-je connaître le nom de celui qui a voulu me tuer ?

Heero grimaça.

H : ...

Duo : Je n'ai pas bien entendu...

H : Heero.

Duo : Ravi de te rencontrer Heero. Rassure-moi, t'es pas toujours comme ça ?

Heero, menteur : C'était un test.

Duo : C'est vrai ? Alors ça doit être le premier test que je réussis de toute ma vie !

Soudain, ils furent coupés par l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer tenait dans ses mains un sabre.

Duo : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes tous aussi méfiants ?

: On ne sait jamais...

Duo : Il va falloir refaire les présentations... Moi, c'est Duo. Le gentil garçon derrière moi, c'est Quatre. Le fou au flingue c'est Heero. Comment s'appelle notre fou au sabre ?

: Wufei.

Quatre : C'est un nom chinois ?

W : Oui.

Duo, tout à coup, fixa la main de Wufei qui tenait le sabre.

D : Hé !

Wufei fut surpris par Duo qui s'approcha de lui pour examiner sa main.

D : Quat-chan, il a le même tatouage que nous.

Wufei regarda la main de Duo et s'aperçut que le jeune garçon disait vrai.

D : Attends ! Peut-être que revolver man a le même.

Il s'approcha de Heero, le faisant sursauter au passage. Sans qu'Heero ne proteste, il attrapa sa main et l'examina.

D : Lui aussi.

D'un mouvement brusque, Heero fit lâcher sa main à Duo.

Q : Tout ça est vraiment étrange.

D : En fait, on forme un club sans le savoir !

Quatre rigola à la blague de son ami. Puis, sans qu'on ne l'ait entendu venir, le dernier pilote entra. Duo lui sauta dessus pour examiner sa main droite. Le dernier venu ne dit rien et ne bougea pas.

D : Hé lui aussi !

Q : Duo...

D : T'as raison Quat-chan, il faut refaire les présentations... Je te laisse le faire, moi j'en peux plus...

Q : Alors dans l'ordre, voici Duo.

D : Hello !

Q : Wufei, Heero et moi c'est Quatre.

T : Enchanté, je m'appelle Trowa.

Le silence s'imposa quelques secondes avant que Duo ne le coupe.

D : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

H : On attend...

D : Encore !

Q : Et si on s'asseyait autour de la table en attendant ?

Tout s'exécutèrent. Assis autour de la table, les pilotes ne cessaient de se regarder sans rien se dire, seul Duo et Quatre discutaient. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les écrans s'allumèrent laissant apparaître les cinq mentors.

D : Enfin !

J : Bonjour messieurs... Nous vous avons réunis ici pour vous parler.

D : Ça on s'en doutait !

G : Duo !

J : Enfin bref, nous voulons que vous travailliez tous les cinq en équipe.

W : Je travaille seul.

T : Moi, aussi.

Heero se contenta d'un regard noir pour les cinq mentors.

D : Ben, nous on veut bien faire équipe ensemble... N'est-ce pas Quatre ?

Quatre, avec un sourire : Oui.

J : Nous ne vous laissons pas le choix. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer vous avez des points communs.

D : Justement, comment ça ce fait qu'on ait le même tatouage ?

J : Nous ne pouvons pas encore vous le dire, mais ce n'est pas votre seul point commun...

W : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire...

G : Pour l'instant rien... Vous devrez tout découvrir seuls, mais nous pensons que la situation serait plus facile si vous restiez ensemble...

O : De plus, les missions que nous voulons vous confier doivent s'effectuer à plusieurs...

H : Toutes les missions que j'ai faites, je les ai faites tout seul.

J : Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu, Heero. Il faut que vous vous mettiez d'accord.

G : Vous vous apercevrez bientôt que vous aurez besoin les uns des autres...

W : Si vous m'avez fait venir pour ça, je m'en vais.

Wufei se leva, suivi par Heero.

J : Vous devez nous écouter !

G : Ça ne sert à rien J, ils s'en rendront compte tout seuls.

J : Soit, faites comme vous voulez, mais dès que vous découvrirez ce qui vous attend, vous ne voudrez plus être seuls, n'oubliez pas de nous contacter dès que vous aurez changé d'avis pour que nous vous réunissions à nouveau.

W : Cela n'arrivera pas !

Q : Attendez, vous parlez de découvrir quelque chose mais de quoi s'agit-il ?

J : Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour l'instant...

W : Vous avez toujours des secrets !

Wufei, excédé, sortit suivi de Heero.

Quatre et Duo, toujours assis, se regardèrent.

Q : Bien, que fait-on ?

D : On repart tous les deux. On fera une équipe de deux...

Quatre et Duo se levèrent à leur tour, ils saluèrent leur mentor et partirent. Trowa resta seul dans la salle.

J : Ces jeunes sont trop têtus !

G : Ce n'est pas grave, ils se rendront bien assez tôt de leurs erreurs.

Un à un, les écrans des mentors s'éteignirent. Trowa et son mentor discutèrent un moment avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne et que Trowa ne se prépare à partir. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention sur la table. Dans le vase qui contenait une fleur morte lorsqu'il était arrivé se trouvait une rose rouge fraîche et éclatante. Trowa fronça les sourcils avant d'éteindre les lumières de la salle et de partir à son tour, en emportant la rose.

* * *

Isolés à part, deux des mentors des gundam boys discutaient encore :

: Apparemment ça a fonctionné, ils ne se rappellent de rien tous les deux.

: Oui, mais méfiez-vous, ça ne va peut-être pas durer.

: Que voulez-vous dire ?

: Juste que si tout se passe comme la dernière fois, vous ne pourrez rien faire cette fois...

: C'est ce qu'on verra...

A suivre...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Naïa, Magical Girl Kiki, Miss AngelLove, Ephemeris, Didilove 37, Thealie,Angel Of Sorrow, Hanako32, Akasha656, JustShadowset surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Si ca vous a plu n'oubliez pas la review... Je l'attends avec impatience...


	4. le feu et les premières réactions

Titre : New Gundam Wing

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, le reste au fur et à mesure…

Résumé : Cinq jeunes pilotes ont été choisis pour défendre les colonies contre Oz, mais ces cinq adolescents ne sont pas comme les autres … Ils ont été choisis d'après une vieille prophétie : ce sont des new-types, chacun d'eux possède un pouvoir très particulier … Ceci est une version réécrite de Gundam Wing depuis l'opération météore.

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi du tout ! Snif !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Tenshi, JustShadows, Didilove37, Ephemeris, Catirella, Akasha656, Thealie, Seddy, Naïa, Magical Girl Kiki, Cèdre et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre 4 :

Wufei ruminait seul, enfermé dans son gundam.

_Vraiment, cette réunion n'a servi à rien ! Je ne travaille avec personne ! À cause de tout ça, je ne pourrai pas rejoindre ma planque ce soir ! Il va falloir que je campe dans un endroit paumé..._

La nuit commençait à tomber et Wufei stoppa son gundam dans un coin isolé. Il chercha autour de son gundam un peu de bois pour allumer un feu. Après une bonne demi-heure, il alluma le feu et commença à manger ses provisions. Une heure plus tard, un bip se fit entendre. Un appel sur le gundam. Wufei déclencha l'écran de communication, sa femme apparut sur l'écran.

W : Alors, tu n'es plus vexée ?

M : Tu ne vas pas commencer !

W : Bon, je m'excuse... Quelle est cette bonne nouvelle que tu m'avais promise ?

M : Je ne sais pas si je dois te la dire...

W : Meiran...

M : Wufei es-tu bien assis ?

W : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

M : Wuffy... Je suis enceinte...

Wufei resta pétrifié quelques secondes avant d'afficher un sourire immense. Jamais Wufei n'avait ressenti une telle joie, un tel bonheur. C'était plus qu'une bonne nouvelle, il était totalement fou de joie. Dehors, sans que Wufei ne put le voir, les flammes du feu de camp triplèrent de hauteur et de vitalité pendant quelques minutes.

M : Wufei. Tu es content ?

W : Ma chérie, je t'adore ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! C'est pour quand ? C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

M : Du calme ! Je suis seulement enceinte de quelques semaines. La naissance serait pour cet hiver...

W : Je voudrais tellement être avec toi pour fêter ça.

M : Ce n'est pas grave... Mon amour...

W : Tu me tiens au courant, je veux tout savoir !

M : Promis !

W : Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux... Je voudrais tant pouvoir t'embrasser...

M : Moi aussi...

Les deux tourtereaux discutèrent ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit...

* * *

G : Ils ont besoin d'être trois sur cette mission, c'est vital, il va bien falloir qu'ils acceptent de collaborer !

O : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ils sont plus têtus les uns que les autres.

G : Duo et Quatre ont déjà accepté de travailler en équipe, il suffit de leur adjoindre quelqu'un...

H : Oui, mais qui ?

J : Je peux contraindre Heero à les suivre... Il ne discutera pas mes ordres.

G : Il faut qu'ils agissent en vraie équipe. Le mieux serait d'en convaincre un sans le forcer... Oui, mais qui ?

H : Des trois, à mon avis, le moins difficile à convaincre, c'est celui-ci.

H montra une des photos qui était étalée sur la table.

G : Je partage l'avis de H, essayons d'abord avec lui... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les autres scientifiques acquiescèrent d'un commun accord.

J : Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à les contacter.

G : Nous ferons tout ça dans trois jours.

* * *

Quelque part dans le désert :

D : Le dernier à l'eau est une poule mouillée !

Duo courut à la piscine et sauta d'un seul coup en plein milieu, éclaboussant Quatre au passage. Duo ressortit la tête de l'eau, mais à sa grande surprise, Quatre était toujours au bord de la piscine.

D : Quoi ? Tu ne viens pas te baigner ?

Q : Non, Duo, je ne sais pas bien nager...

D : Allez, viens te mouiller un peu...

Q : Sans façon, je vais m'assoire au bord et lire un peu, mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de t'amuser...

Duo bouda, mais ne protesta pas. Il commença à faire quelques brasses dans la piscine... Il se sentait si bien dans l'eau. Pourtant, dans sa jeunesse, il avait eu peu l'occasion de se baigner... Une fois seulement, il s'en rappelait, c'était avec Solo et en plongeant, Duo s'était naturellement mis à nager comme s'il avait toujours su. Duo se rappelait de la figure surprise de Solo. Il quitta ses pensées pour regarder autour de lui. Quatre avait vraiment de la chance d'habiter dans un tel palace. Il disposait même de cette piscine immense et très profonde et comme dans toutes les pièces de la maison, des fleurs et des plantes envahissaient les lieux. Duo fit de nouveau quelques brasses. Il regarda Quatre, celui-ci était perdu dans son livre. Duo, finalement, se décida à plonger. D'un mouvement, il ressortit de la piscine et sauta au fond, arrosant à nouveau Quatre au passage. Duo atteignit le fond de la piscine pour ne plus le quitter.

_Quel calme... Quelle tranquillité... Duo ferma les yeux... Il se sentait si bien au fond de l'eau... Il se sentait un peu comme s'il était seul, isolé... Loin de tout... Sans tous ces problèmes qui encombraient son esprit... Il se sentait en dehors de ce monde... De cette guerre... Pourquoi partir d'un endroit aussi apaisant ? Il se sentait si serein tout à coup... Plus aucun bruit pour le perturber ou pour l'ennuyer... Il voulait tant rester là, il y était si bien... Un moment avait passé depuis qu'il avait plongé mais il ne sentait pas le besoin de remonter, au contraire, il voulait rester là où il était... Loin de tous les ordres, les missions et de tous ces morts... Soudain, Duo entendit une voix l'appeler... À quoi bon répondre ? Duo était si bien à nager entre deux eaux... La voix se fit insistante, mais Duo ne bougea pas... Soudain, il sentit un mouvement dans l'eau comme si quelque chose était tombé dedans... Duo n'y prêta pas attention, continuant à sentir ces sensations si agréables... Puis tout à coup, il sentit une main puis une autre le toucher pour tenter de le ramener à la surface, mais Duo se débattait pour ne pas remonter... Duo voulait rester au fond... Il voulait rester ici, au calme... Les mains se firent plus insistantes jusqu'à ce que lentement, elles le lâchent... Une drôle de sensation parcourut le corps de Duo... Tout à coup, il comprit à qui appartenaient ces mains..._

_Quatre !_

Duo ouvrit les yeux et vit Quatre face à lui. Son ami avait perdu connaissance en essayant de le ramener à la surface. D'un mouvement, Duo attrapa Quatre et remonta à la surface en un temps record. Une fois à la surface, Duo tira Quatre hors de l'eau. Quand il fut enfin sur le sol, une chose attira l'attention de Duo. Toutes les plantes et fleurs si vertes toutes à l'heure étaient mortes. Duo ne s'attarda pas plus là-dessus et se pencha sur lui.

_Merde ! Il ne respire plus !_

Duo aussitôt commença à faire la respiration artificielle à Quatre que la soeur Hélène lui avait apprise.

_Quatre respire ! Quatre !_

Quatre se mit à tousser, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée avant de respirer à nouveau normalement !

D : Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !

Quatre toussa encore un peu avant de pouvoir répondre. Il avait la tête qui tournait.

Quatre : Tu... Tu étais au fond depuis quatre minutes.

Duo : Quoi ! C'est impossible !

Quatre toussa à nouveau.

D : Calme-toi, tout va bien, prends ton temps.

Duo releva la tête et ce qu'il vit le laissa muet. Toutes les plantes qu'il avait vues mortes il y a quelques secondes resplendissaient à nouveau de vie.

D : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

* * *

Trowa regarda autour de lui. Finalement, sa roulotte ne lui déplaisait pas. Il s'était un peu habitué à cette vie qui n'était pas très différente de la sienne. Tous les jours, ils changeaient de ville, ils partaient ailleurs sans rien laisser derrière eux... Trowa enleva le maquillage qui recouvrait son visage lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Catherine.

Catherine : Trowa, tu es formidable... je n'ai jamais eu un aussi bon partenaire...

Trowa : ...

Catherine : Allons, tu as bien une langue, dis quelque chose !

Trowa se réinstalla devant son miroir, Catherine se tenant juste à côté de lui et le regardant dans le miroir.

Catherine : Donne-moi ça, je vais le faire.

Catherine attrapa le coton et se mit à enlever le maquillage de Trowa.

Trowa : Tu es vraiment très douée.

Catherine : Merci, mais je suis issue d'une longue famille d'artistes... Toi aussi, d'ailleurs, vu comment tu te débrouilles !

Trowa ne dit rien, perdu dans ses pensées.

Catherine : Oh ! Oh ! Y a quelqu'un !

Trowa la dévisagea.

Catherine : T'es vraiment pas bavard...

Catherine posa le coton, elle venait de terminer de démaquiller Trowa.

Trowa : ...

Catherine : Je venais juste te dire que j'étais contente de t'avoir comme partenaire. Mais bon, je vais te laisser pour pas t'ennuyer davantage. Bonne nuit !

Catherine se sauva sans se retourner, elle ne put voir le grand sourire qui s'était affiché sur le visage de Trowa

* * *

Bureau de Treize Kushrenada :

Zechs : Les armures de la rébellion sont toujours introuvables, votre excellence.

Treize : Ce n'est pas grave. Nous les aurons le moment venu...

Zechs : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Treize : Qu'en nous y prenant bien, nous pourrions utiliser ses armures à notre avantage.

Zechs : Vous avez déjà un plan ?

Treize : Oui... J'ai une mission pour toi, Zechs Merquise. Le lieutenant Noin doit assurer la protection des dernières armures mobiles dans son école de formation de pilotes, je voudrais que tu ailles sur place et que tu veilles à la surveillance aussi des armures.

Zechs : Bien, votre excellence.

L'écran de l'ordinateur de Treize s'éteignit, terminant ainsi la conversation.

On frappa à la porte du bureau.

Treize : Entrez !

Lady Une : Votre excellence, la conférence des nations de la terre aura lieu demain sur la colonie L2 comme vous le désiriez...

Treize : Bien. Lady Une, j'ai une mission très spéciale pour vous...

A suivre...

Voila enfin la suite... Dieu que Gundam m'a manqué ! Qu'est ce que j'adore Catherine ! Mais là je m'égare...

J'espère que ça vous a plu... La suite devrait arriver assez vite !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Tenshi, JustShadows, Didilove37, Ephemeris, Catirella, Akasha656, Thealie, Seddy, Naïa, Magical Girl Kiki, Cèdre et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


End file.
